Security systems can detect the presence of an individual at a location. The individual is an unauthorized individual if the individual cannot provide authorized identifying information to the security system. Some security systems can determine the identity of an individual based on images of the individual, the individual's clothing, the individual's vehicle, etc. If a clear image is not captured, however, this often results in not being able to identify the individual.